<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homestead at Twilight by fetchingsapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907296">Homestead at Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchingsapphic/pseuds/fetchingsapphic'>fetchingsapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Slight wayhaught not much, mainly the maternal relationship nicole has with Rachel fight me I will die for them both</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchingsapphic/pseuds/fetchingsapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Nicole and Rachel head back to the homestead, after Wynonna hurdles into the garden to save Waverly and Doc, what goes through their minds? How do they even begin to adapt to this new life? This one shot follows immediately after returning to the homestead and gives an insight to the beginning of Nicole and Rachel’s friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicole Haught &amp; Rachel Valdez (Wynonna Earp TV), Nicole Haught And Waverly Earp, Nicole and Waverly, Rachel Valdez &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homestead at Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I know I HAVE tagged this as wayhaught but it’s not technically a wayhaught fic. Don’t fight me please. I just love motherly Nicole and seeing them interact makes me so happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The homestead always felt like home to Nicole, but, as the night quickly approached, and she stumbled onto the property with her new companion, Rachel Valdez, at her side, she couldn’t help but feel empty by the sight of it. It had only been hours since Wynonna jumped into the portal, disappearing into the garden, but she couldn’t help shake the feeling that she wouldn’t see Wynonna, Doc, or Waverly for a long time, but maybe she was just overthinking— or maybe it was the pain darting through her leg as she trampled through the snow.<br/>     Rachel provided her support, but Nicole knew she was tired and didn’t want to wear her down anymore. She was only a kid and having to face everything she had at such a young age disturbed Nicole. Though she had only known Rachel for less than a day, she felt a maternal instinct towards her. Maybe it was look in Rachel’s eyes when she saw her mother lying dead in the basement or the spit-fire attitude, regardless, she knew she would do anything to keep Rachel safe.<br/>     “So this is the homestead? I’m not going to lie, you made it sound more country-chic than what it really is.” Rachel chimed in, breaking the silence. She tightened her grip around Nicole as Nicole slightly faltered over a slippery patch of ice.<br/>     “What can I say,” Nicole uttered through deep breaths and mild grunts, “I guess I have a flare for the dramatics.”<br/>     Rachel smiled, “I can’t complain, my home for the past few months has been a zombie infested lab. At least you get a proper bed.”<br/>     Nicole chuckled, though slightly through pain. They approached the stairs and Rachel boosted Nicole onto the first step. Nicole let out a loud grunt, and she clenched her jaw, to keep from screaming. Rachel looked over to Nicole, noticing the pain on her face.<br/>     “We can take a break if we need to.” Rachel prompted.<br/>     “No, we’re almost there. I can’t give in now.” Nicole replied, with a sense of determination spread across her face. Rachel admired that about Nicole. She was headstrong and always determined to succeed and do the right thing, no matter the cost.<br/>     “Okay,” Rachel said, pushing Nicole up yet another step.<br/>     “Besides, it’s cold and you’re barely wearing anything to keep warm.” Nicole said, taking the final step up to the porch.<br/>     She glanced over her shoulder past Rachel and she could see Waverly. No— it was a memory of Waverly. She was holding Bulshar’s ring and placing it onto Nicole’s finger. Nicole silently kicked herself for not giving an answer right away. She never once thought she would hesitate saying yes, but in the instance she needed to, she couldn’t utter the word. It was a simple word, only three letters, but Nicole couldn’t find the right way to say it.<br/>     Rachel examined the door and the fraying mat underneath it. “Is the key under the mat?” She asked.<br/>     “No, just open the door.” Nicole replied.<br/>     “You guys just leave the door unlocked in Purgatory? Isn’t that like super unsafe with all the demons and vampires and—“<br/>     “Valdez! As much as I love your concern, my leg does not.”<br/>     “Oh, right.” Rachel nodded her head and opened the door, leading Nicole inside.<br/>     The homestead was the same. Except it was definitely messier. Nicole sniffed the air, and she could smell the faint scent of Waverly’s perfume drifting through the air. It was comforting, and she knew she was home. Instantly, Nicole could feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she plopped down in the chair at the kitchen table, where teacups lay sprawled about. She was home, but she wasn’t with her home. It pained her to know she wouldn’t see Waverly or Wynonna come through the door with a box of donuts or a new story to tell. She was home, but she suddenly became lonelier than before.<br/>     Rachel ran to the fridge and grabbed a handful of ice and placed it in a dirty rag sitting on the counter. She wrapped the ice and quickly brought it over to Nicole. As she helped Nicole prop her leg into a chair, she noticed Nicole looked different. The natural confident aura that exuded from her had been washed away by sorrow. Her brow was in a constant frown and small wrinkles began to form between them. As well, her eyes were saddened and glossed over as if she was in deep thought. Rachel didn’t know if she should even mention it, but something deep inside her told her to. She had a hunch that Nicole was trying to stay strong for her, but Rachel knew, as her mother taught her, that being vulnerable was the strongest a person could be.<br/>     “Hey, uh, are you okay?” Rachel asked as she rolled up Nicole’s pant leg and placed the ice over her injury.<br/>     Nicole snapped out of her daze and nodded her head. “Yeah, it just feels nice to get off of it. I’m sure it’ll be healed in no time.” Nicole responded, smiling slightly.<br/>     “Yeah, it looks like it’s just a really bad sprain, but I wasn’t talking about your leg.” Rachel said, as she skillfully balanced the ice on the top of Nicole’s ankle. She pulled a chair out and sat at the table, so she could face Nicole.<br/>     “What do you mean?” Nicole asked.<br/>     “Well, I mean, you just saw your friend propel herself into another dimension, and you’ve been staring off into the distance ever since we got here. Does it have anything to do with Waverly?” Rachel replied as she picked up a teacup, sniffed it, and then promptly put it back down.<br/>     Nicole sighed, letting herself sink into her chair. “You’re young so I don’t expect you to understand everything, but when you love someone it’s hard to not know when you’ll see them again or even if you’ll ever see them again.”<br/>     Rachel nodded her head, remembering her mom. “No, I get it. I haven’t been in love, but I know love. I waited for months with the hope that my mother was still alive, but I think I knew deep down that she wasn’t. I just didn’t want to let her go.”<br/>     Nicole placed her hand on top of Rachel’s, comforting her. “I know that must have been hard.”<br/>     Rachel smiled, “Thanks,” She paused for a moment. “So, Waverly is your girlfriend?”<br/>     “Yeah, well, fiancé, kind of.”<br/>     “Kind of?”<br/>     “I haven’t told her yes yet. I was going to and then everything happened. She got swept away into the garden and Wynonna drugged us.”<br/>     “With the tea?” Rachel observed, pointing to the half empty saucers sitting on the table.<br/>     “Yeah, I guess we really should have been more observant of that. God, I was so angry with Wynonna when I first woke up, and now I’m just hoping she comes back with Waverly and Doc.” Nicole explained.<br/>     “Doc?” Rachel asked, pushing the teacups to the center of the table.<br/>     “Wynonna’s boyfriend— not boyfriend, nobody can really keep up at this point.”<br/>     “Like Ross and Rachel.”<br/>     “Yeah, I guess.” Nicole laughed, “I never would have pegged you for a Friends fan.”<br/>     “We all have our secrets.” Rachel smiled.<br/>     She didn’t know what it was about Nicole, but she felt safe around her. Nicole definitely was not her mother, and could never replace her, but she felt connected to her in a way she only felt connected to her mother. Rachel had a tough time keeping friends; she was abrupt at times and awkward. She never really knew the right thing to say in situations, but with Nicole it was easy, like talking to her mother. She took comfort in, especially now knowing the truth about her mother. She wasn’t the best at expressing her emotions, but she was glad she had Nicole, at least for the time being.<br/>     Nicole leaned forward and lifted the ice off her leg revealing her blue, swollen ankle. She ran her fingers over it and winced at the pain. Rachel looked at her and then at her ankle.<br/>     “You should probably get some rest.” Rachel said.<br/>     “Me? You should get some rest, Valdez. You just spent the whole afternoon hauling my ass to the homestead.” Nicole replied, placing the ice back on her ankle.<br/>     “Touché. Should we wrap your ankle though?” Rachel asked.<br/>     “I’ll wrap it tomorrow. There are beds upstairs you can choose one to sleep in. I’ll take over Wynonna’s for the night.” Nicole pointed across the room to Wynonna’s bed that sits out in the open.<br/>     “Okay,” Rachel stood from the chair and held her hands in front of her stomach, picking at her fingernails, a nervous habit. “Hey, Nicole...”<br/>     Nicole looked up at her, staring at the wide eyed child standing before her. “Yeah?” She asked softly.<br/>     “Thank you, for everything you and Wynonna have done. I didn’t know I could have another purpose besides finding my mom. Now, I’m at peace— at least for now.” Rachel said.<br/>     Nicole smiled. “We should be the ones thanking you. You helped us find a way into the garden, and helped me get back home to watch over the homestead. Rachel, you are always welcomed here. Besides, I could use the company.”<br/>     Rachel smiled, her eyes lighting up. She felt wanted, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time.<br/>     Nicole motioned upstairs. “Now go to bed. It’s so late.” She said as she removed her beanie, letting her red hair frame her face.<br/>     “Fine, but I’m only going because I have not slept in an actual bed in months. Do you know how many back problems I have because I’ve been sleeping on the ground? Spoiler alert: a lot.” Rachel said.<br/>     “You’re so weird.”<br/>     “I know,” Rachel said, turning around. She began to walk out of the room, until stopping among seeing her last name carved into the wall under the staircase. She turned around and looked back at Nicole, pointing towards the wall. “So should I even ask about this or is it some weird demon thing?”<br/>     “I’ll explain more in the morning, I promise.” Nicole replied.<br/>     Rachel smiled once more at Nicole before marching upstairs into one of the rooms. Nicole waited to hear the door shut before placing her head in her hands. She did not want to cry, and she wasn’t going to cry. She felt almost numb. She loved Rachel, but her family was gone, from Waverly to Wynonna to Jeremy and Doc. They were all gone. It had been hours, surely Wynonna would have been back with Waverly and Doc by now if everything was okay. What if she would never see any of them again?<br/>     She pushed those thoughts aside and thought of Rachel instead. Rachel was young and had no family, only a rat as a friend for the past six months. Nicole could be her family now. At her age Nicole needed someone, and she would do anything to be who Rachel needed.<br/>     However, Nicole couldn’t help but think of Waverly. What was she going through? Was she okay? Was she alive? Her thoughts wouldn’t stop racing. If only she had told Waverly yes, would things be different? How long would she have to wait to say yes now? She sighed and stared at the ceiling, holding her hand to her heart.<br/>     “It’s always a yes,” Nicole whispered, hoping somewhere, somehow Waverly would hear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>